


Truffles

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Anna wants to surprise Kristoff with her favorite chocolatey treat, post-Frozen 2
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	Truffles

Being Queen had some benefits, one being if she wanted to make truffles in the kitchen of the Arendelle Castle no one was going to tell her no. Anna was on a mission.

Truffles were her favorite kind of chocolate. She had her fair share of them throughout the years, with every passing ball, but now she was making them instead. For someone in mind.

The kitchen of the castle was huge, with everything a chef would ever need to make a feast. Anna knew this well from her time sneaking into the kitchens to see what the chefs were making. It always smelled so delicious, she couldn’t help taking a few samples of the goods, could she?

As she rolls the chocolate into balls and dips them into melted chocolate to coat them, she can’t help smiling to herself. She really hoped that one she was going to present these too would appreciate the effort. 

She could imagine presenting the truffles in a pretty wrapped package with some ribbon she’d tie to the top of it, enjoying the look of surprise that would appear on his face.

Then he’d open it, take out a truffle and upon eating it, swoon over how amazing it was. He’d be so grateful and kiss her. Then they’d keep kissing and kissing, maybe head for her bedroom and...

“Anna?” His voice sounded behind her and she turns around. 

“Kristoff!” She yelps in surprise, trying to hide her chocolate treats.

“I was looking for you, Anna. What have you been doing in here?”

“It’s nothing- I’m just-”

He comes closer, noticing the mess she’d made and the truffles setting on a tray.

“What’s all this?”

Anna tries to rack her brain for an excuse, “You know it’s almost Christmas time and the Queen can make chocolate for her soon to be a husband if she wants-”

“They’re for me?”

Anna realizes her mistake and her shoulder slump in defeat. “Yes, they’re for you. You’ve told me that you don’t have sweets much-”

“Anna..”

“And I wanted to surprise you with them but somehow here you are-how did you even-”

“Anna!” He repeats, and she closes her mouth. He approaches her, wraps those strong arms around her waist, and kisses her.

Anna responds immediately, kissing him back and melting just like the chocolate she’d made from the passion of his kiss. 

The kiss ends too soon, but their faces stay close. “Thank you” He whispers.


End file.
